


Spark

by teaberryblue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Music, Songs, Ukulele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Rainproof!  </p><p>Here's an original song performed on ukulele from Cap to Iron Man.  <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



Here is the thing that I made for Rainproof for her birthday!

**Chords:**

Verses/Choruses: Bb, Gm, Dm, F  
Bridge: Bb, Dm, Gm, F

**Lyrics:**

At the core of my conviction,  
Our collision resembles nuclear fission.  
So with a spark,  
I'll pull apart  
The nucleus of your atomic heart.

I want to see if I can make you tick,  
Read every line of your structural plan,  
Wind up your key until I hear a click,  
Sit back and watch you move your second hand.

I've been lost and I've been frozen.  
My spirit's strong, but my heart has been broken.  
I have no scars  
But stripes and stars.  
I crash airplanes and dive from railway cars.

And photographs recount the price I paid,  
Old newsreels are projecting all my fears,  
But no one else could fall on that grenade.  
I'm waking up after too many years .

And the core of my frustration  
Can be expressed a quadratic equation.  
It's too complex  
To find for x,  
But somehow your solution is correct.

So I'll struggle as schematics start to swirl:  
This language only you can understand.  
Your binary's resequencing my world:  
In ones and zeroes, say that you're my man.

I've been cold  
And I've been lonely,  
My temperament and outlook have been stony.  
You're made of steel  
And you don't yield  
But find a way to slip behind my shield.

So when you're done admiring my resilience:  
An engineering feat of flesh and bone,  
Please let me sit and bask inside your brilliance.  
Remember my design is yours alone.

At the core of my attraction  
Lies an equal and opposite reaction.  
Your mass and force  
Drag me off course  
And point me forward toward magnetic north.

You're born from fire, I'm from ice,  
But I'm brute force and you're precise.  
You change the world fast as I think,  
Enough to drive a man to drink.

While I was searching in the past,  
You wore bravado like a mask,  
But now the future's looking black.  
Cut off one head and three grow back.

We're up against a rising tide.  
I want you standing by my side.  
Cut out your heart; I'll peer inside,  
'Cause sometimes particles collide.

At the core of my confusion,  
It appears that we've achieved nuclear fusion.  
So with a spark,  
Recharge your heart,  
And put together what had come apart.


End file.
